Burger Shot
Burger Shot est le nom d'une chaîne de restauration rapide dans les épisodes de la série Grand Theft Auto suivants : *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' ; *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ; *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' ; *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ; **dont Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned ; **et Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ; *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *et Grand Theft Auto V. Le nom est une parodie de Burger King. Description Cette chaîne de fastfoods est réputée pour être l'endroit où l'on peut déguster des menus exclusivement composés de hamburgers et de frites, très nourrissants. Comme dans tous les restaurants accessibles de la série, la nourriture que le joueur mange remonte sa santé au maximum. ''GTA Vice City'' Burger Shot fait sa première apparition sous le nom de « The Burger Shot » dans GTA Vice City, un restaurant rudimentaire où le joueur peut remonter sa santé au maximum si elle est inférieure à 100 points (ou 150 points si le joueur a atteint le niveau 10 dans les missions de livreur de pizza). Les uniformes des employés sont rouges et blancs ; ils portent également des chapeaux en forme de hamburger. The Burger Shot GTA Vice City.jpg|Vue du restaurant The Burger Shot dans GTA Vice City. The Burger Shot GTA Vice City (logo).png|Logo du restaurant The Burger Shot dans GTA Vice City. GTA San Andreas [[Fichier:120px-BurgerShot-GTASA-logo2.png|frame|Logo de Burger Shot dans GTA San Andreas.]] C'est dans GTA San Andreas que le nom qui lui est désormais connu apparaît. Dans cet épisode, d'autres facteurs entrent en jeu : en plus de régénérer la santé de Carl Johnson (le protagoniste), la graisse de ce dernier va augmenter en fonction du menu qu'il mange. Les uniformes des employés restent les mêmes. C'est d'ailleurs dans un des de ces restaurants, celui de Marina, à Los Santos, que travaille OG Loc, un ami de Carl. GTA Liberty City Stories Dans GTA Liberty City Stories, la chaîne n'apparaît pas à proprement parler mais elle est mentionnée à la radio. Elle semble également être remplacée par "King Knuts". Deux restaurants de ce nom se trouve à Liberty City, dans le quartier de Trenton, à Portland Island et Bedford Point, à Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories Il y en a deux à Vice City, dans les quartiers de Downtown et Little Haïti, tous deux sur la première île, Mainland. GTA IV Dans GTA IV ainsi que ses extensions, Burger Shot apparaît de nouveau. Les employés devaient aussi porter des chapeaux en forme de hamburger, mais cela a été supprimé avant la sortie du jeuCependant, ce chapeau est accessible grâce à un Trainer (uniquement sur PC).. Les restaurants de la chaîne sont accessibles et peuvent être utilisés au cours des sorties entre amis. Dans cet épisode, Burger Shot dispose de fonds d'écran officiels pour téléphones portables, que le joueur peut télécharger avec son propre téléphone sur Vipluxuryringtones.com. En plus de cela, la chaîne possède un site à l'adresse BurgerShot.com et utilisent des véhicules pour des livraisons, comme par exemple le Benson qui peut parfois porter le logo de la marque. Uniquement dans les extensions de GTA IV, Burger Shot a un partenariat avec la compagnie Weazel, et tous deux vendent un menu avec le chiffre d'affaire du show télévisé Republican Space Rangers. Les slogans de Burger Shot sont : Kill your hunger (Tuez votre faim), It's bleedin tasty (C'est savoureusement saignant) et Die with a smile on your face (Mourrez avec le sourire). GTA Chinatown Wars Dans GTA Chinatown Wars, les restaurants de la chaîne sont inaccessibles. Malgré tout, des tickets à gratter permettant de gagner de la nourriture, et donc de la santé, sont disponibles à l'effigie de Burger Shot. GTA V Dans l'un des trailers de GTA V, la chaîne et principalement son logo apparaissent à plusieurs reprises, ce qui marque son retour dans cet épisode. Bien qu'il y ait quelques restaurants Burger Shot, aucun n'est accessible au joueur dans cet opus. De nombreux panneaux publicitaires sont présents dans l'État de San Andreas avec de nouveaux produits. Menus ''GTA Vice City'' – ''GTA San Andreas'' Différents menus peuvent être aperçus dans les épisodes où le joueur peut accéder aux restaurants Burger Shot, excepté dans GTA Vice City où la chaîne n’est pas très connue et ne dispose que d’un restaurant dans tout Vice City, au North Point Mall dans le quartier de Vice Point. Seules des images de hamburgers, nuggets etc. sont affichées, sans prix. Dans GTA San Andreas, Burger Shot donne au joueur la possibilité de choisir entre quatre menus différents, chacun pour un prix et une augmentation du niveau de graisse différents (le menu salade est le seul à ne pas faire augmenter ce niveau). À Las Venturas, les prix de tous ces menus (sauf le menu petit bœuf) augmentent de 20 % par rapport au reste de l’État de San Andreas. Burger Shot GTA San Andreas (menu petit bœuf).png|Menu petit bœuf proposé par les restaurants de la chaîne Burger Shot dans GTA San Andreas. Burger Shot GTA San Andreas (menu méga bœuf-burger).png|Menu méga bœuf-burger proposé par les restaurants de la chaîne Burger Shot dans GTA San Andreas. Burger Shot GTA San Andreas (menu giga bœuf-burger).png|Menu giga bœuf-burger proposé par les restaurants de la chaîne Burger Shot dans GTA San Andreas. Burger Shot GTA San Andreas (menu salade).png|Menu salade proposé par les restaurants de la chaîne Burger Shot dans GTA San Andreas. Burger Shot GTA San Andreas (menu).jpg|Menu affiché devant tous les restaurants de la chaîne Burger Shot dans GTA San Andreas. ''GTA IV'' thumb|Menus visibles dans tous les restaurants de Liberty City (GTA IV) Dans GTA IV et ses extensions, le joueur ne peut acheter qu'un seul hamburger : le Bleeder ($1). Il peut aussi aller au Burger Shot avec ses petites copines et ses amis. Publicité thumb|right|335 px|La publicité de Burger Shot disponible sur la chaîne de TV [[Weazel dans GTA IV.]] Paroles traduites en français de la publicité vidéo de Burger Shot qui passe sur Weazel dans GTA IV (vidéo sur la droite) : - Interlocutrice : 911, quel est votre urgence ? - Homme qui appelle : Aah ! Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté ! Mon visage est paralysé du côté gauche. - Interlocutrice : Est-ce que vous appelez d'un Burger Shot ? - Voix off : Le Heart Stopper, la toute nouvelle tour de viande Burger Shot, c'est un hamburger à 6 livres (2,72 kg) et vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans. Le Heart Stopper, 7 steaks hachés, 6 livres de viande et de fromage ! Vous serez gavés dans les 5 secondes chrono ! - Homme : C'est un putain de bon hamburger ! - Voix off : Allez-y en voiture, repartez ! Burger Shot. Mourez avec le sourire. Emplacements ''GTA Vice City'' *Vice Point (situé dans la galerie commerciale de North Point Mall) ''GTA San Andreas'' À Los Santos : *Marina. *Temple. À San Fierro : *Juniper Hollow. *Garcia. *Downtown. À Las Venturas : *Old Venturas Strip (2 restaurants presque côte à côte). *Redsands East. *Spinybed. *Whitewood Estates. ''GTA IV'' *Beechwood City, Broker. *Cerveza Heights, Dukes (fermé). *Fortside, Bohan. *Bohan Industrial, Bohan. *Star Junction, Algonquin. *North Holland, Algonquin. *Westminster/The Meat Quarter, Algonquin (à côté du Memory Lanes). *Westdyke, Alderney. *1 Burger Shot dans chaque bowling Memory Lanes. ''GTA V'' N.B. : aucun restaurant de la chaîne Burger Shot n’est accessible au joueur dans GTA V. *Vespucci, sur San Andreas Avenue. *Del Perro Pier, à l'entrée de la fête foraine Pleasure Pier. Anecdotes *Dans GTA San Andreas, le menu comportant le mot "boeuf" sont orthographiés "beouf". *Dans GTA V, Burger Shot est présent à plusieurs endroits à Los Santos, mais le joueur ne peut pas y aller. Références de:Burger Shot es:Burger Shot it:Burger Shot nl:Burger Shot no:Burger Shot pl:Burger Shot (VC) pt:Burger Shot sv:Burger Shot Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA Vice City Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Marques Catégorie:Restaurants Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA IV Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA V